Jeremy Clarkson
Dan Thomson | image = Jeremy_c.jpg | First Debut Top Land | appearance = Series 47 Episode 3 | appearance2 = Series 44 Episode 4 | appearance3 = Series 43 Episode 4 | appearance4 = Series 39 Episode 4 | appearance5 = Series 36 Episode 9 | appearance6 = Series 35 Episode 8 | appearance7 = Series 33 Episode 1 | appearance8 = Series 31 Episode 7 | appearance9 = Series 30 Episode 4 | appearance10 = Series 29 Episode 1 | appearance11 = Series 25 Episode 2 | appearance12 = Series 24 Episode 9 | appearance13 = | He is voiced by Dan Thomson | appearance15 = | appearance16 = | appearance17 = | appearance18 = | appearance19 = | appearance20 = | job4 =Host | job5 = | job6 = | job7 = | job8 = | job9 = | known = | known2 = | known3 = | known4 = | known5 = | member = | member2 = | member3 = | member4 = | member5 = | music genre = | music genre2 = | music genre3 = | music genre4 = | music genre5 = | award = | award2 = | award3 = | award4 = | award5 = | award6 = | award7 = | award8 = | award9 = | vid = | vid2 = }} Jeremy Charles Robert Clarkson (born 11 April 1960) is an English broadcaster and journalist who specialises in motoring. He writes weekly columns for The Sunday Times and The Sun, but is better known for his role on the BBC TV show Top Gear. The show won an International Emmy in 2005. He and James May were the first people to reach the magnetic North Pole in a car, which was broadcast in a Top Gear special on 25 July 2007 on BBC Two. "Not a man given to considered opinion", according to the BBC, Clarkson is known to be opinionated and forthright in his views. In the Daily Mirror of 9 June 2000 he was described by Tony Parsons as a "dazzling hero of political incorrectness". The Economist, on the subject of road pricing in UK, has also described him as a "skilful propagandist for the motoring lobby". He has presented the show as a guest host 5 times, one episode he hosted was in the same series as Angus Deayton's final show. Controversy Clarkson is well known for his posturing and deadpan delivery. This frequently includes fairly abrasive and deliberately provocative remarks that have repeatedly been a source of controversy. However, Clarkson has been known to appear to take resultant criticism with humour, e.g. responding to being pied with "Great shot!" He was forced to eat humble pie, when in attempt to prove the UK government's loss of banking details of around 25 million people was a fuss about nothing, he published his own bank details and address in The Sun newspaper. Rather than proving that no risk was taken by him, he eventually conceded he was wrong when he discovered that someone had set a monthly direct debit for 500 pounds from Clarkson's account to a diabetes charity. Appearances * Series 47 Episode 3, Host * Series 44 Episode 4, Host * Series 43 Episode 4, Host * Series 39 Episode 4, Host * Series 36 Episode 9, Host * Series 35 Episode 8, Host * Series 33 Episode 1, Host * Series 31 Episode 7, Host * Series 30 Episode 4, Host * Series 29 Episode 1, Host * Series 25 Episode 2, Paul's Team * Series 24 Episode 9, Host External links * at Wikipedia *Jeremy Clarkson at IMDb Category:Characters voiced by Dan Thomson